Various versions of cam buckles have been provided over the years for obtaining a mechanical advantage to increase a tension force in a flat strap with a given pulling force exerted by the operator. Known cam buckles, such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,189, for example, generally provide a cam portion spring biased against an opposing structure between which a flat strap may be cinched to hold a tension force in the flat strap. While these versions of cam buckles are effective for flat straps, they are incapable of being effectively employed with lines having a circular cross-section, such as rope. Often rope is the preferred medium for cinching down objects. Various complex rope tension devices have been introduced, but are bulky and/or complex and, therefore, are limited in their applied use and costly to manufacture. For example, rope tension devices employed for clamping to rope are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,092,791 and 6,068,242 both to Kingery, describe effective clamping for tensioning rope, but require multifaceted structures and complex ratcheting mechanisms.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a more compact rope tension device without the complexity of the current rope tensioning devices.